Kingdom Hearts Scenario: Frozen
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: This is a scenario where Sora, Donald and Goofy venture off to Arendelle, a world based on the movie, Frozen. Kingdom Hearts 2 gameplay elements. Big Magic Mountain Attraction Flow ability used.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Scenario: Arendelle (Frozen)

_**(Field Theme: Hills of Powdered Snow)**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through the woods. It was dark, and the only light that shined down upon them was the moon's. "This place is beautiful." Sora said, as he looked around the summer forest.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Donald chimed in. Goofy squinted his eyes, he could see buildings, lights, and a large castle. "Say, there's a kingdom up ahead."

Sora and Donald squinted their eyes to get a better look.

"Yeah, it is." Donald agreed.

"I guess that's where we're going." Sora said. Suddenly, series of screaming and shrieks came from the kingdom. Sora's eyes widen and he turned to Donald and Goofy. "Uh oh, sounds like trouble."

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly made their way out of the forest and they came to the beginning of the forest and was greeted by a large body of water. Sora sighed in annoyance. "Great, now how are we gonna get across?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and they looked at Sora. "Use your attaraction flow!" Goofy said.

"My attraction flow?" Sora muttered. He bawled up his fist and summoned his keyblade. In a flash of light, they were all inside a mine train that was lit up with lights. Sora smiled and pointed his keyblade to the kingdom of Arendelle. "Let's go!"

They all took off across the water at a fast rate. "This is awesome!", Sora cheered as they they were riding across the water with a magic mine train. Donald held onto his hat so that it wouldn't fly off into the water, while Goofy was feeling a little sick. They were coming up to the entrance of the kingdom. Once Sora got close enough, they all jumped off and the magic mine train disappeared. They ran up the stairs that curved leftward and headed towards the crowds of people."Excuse us!" Sora said politely as they navigated through the maze of villagers. Someone bumped into Donald, he quacked angrily, "Hey watch where you're going!"

They headed towards the entrance to the castle, where people were backing away from someone, a girl. The girl looked around nervously, it looked like she was missing a glove. She wore a tiara on top of head, and she had long plantinum blonde hair which was styled into a French braided crown twist bun. "Who is that girl?" Sora whispered to his accomplices.

"She must be a queen." Goofy answered.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A woman asked, getting close to the girl. The girl backed up to a fountain. As she touched it, frost and ice froze the fountain solid. Sora gasped in shock. All of the kingdom's residents all gasped in utter shock and fear, they all backed away. Sora didn't know what to do at this point, neither did Donald or Goofy. The girl turned around to see what she had done. "There she is! Stop her!" a small elderly man said, as he came from the castle, accompanied with two guards. The girl jumped in fear. "Please, j-just stay away! Stay away!", She said as she backed away, putting her hands up in defense. Then, she fired off a ball of frost and ice at the man and his guards, the ball of ice exploding into a dangerous hazard of large, sharp icicles also knocking the men back in process. The smaller old man sat up, "Monster! Monster!" He pointed to the girl. Sora looked at her, as she looked like she was so scared at her own power.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora said to girl. The girl turned around to look at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "L-Leave me alone..", The girl ran past the three. The townspeople all screamed in fear and scattered away as Heartless appeared to make everything worse. Two Blue Nocturnes, three shadow heartless and two Big Bodies emerged in front of her, she shrieked in fear and fell to the ground. Sora summoned his keyblade and ran in front of the girl to protect her, Donald and Goofy joined him.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!"

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!) (Battle music: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? -Battle remix-)**_

Sora ran towards one of the Blue Nocturnes and attacked it with an airbourne combo, then knocked it away with a strong attack. He shot a fire spell at the second Blue Nocturne, destorying it completely as the captive heart from inside floated up into the sky. Donald rained lightning spells down upon the shadow heartless, destorying them instantly. He got hit hard by a Big Body that charged into him, the duck flew back and landed on the ground in pain. "Donald!", Goofy gave Donald a potion and the duck was back up and attacking. Goofy and Sora ran towards the two Big Bodies and the one Blue Nocturne. They unleashed flurries of attacks on the three heartless, Sora then grabbed Goofy by the feet and swung him around and let him go. Goofy ricocheted off of the heartless and destroyed them, More Heartless emerged. Four shadows and three armored heartless. Sora took on three of the armored heartless as he blocked and parried their sword swings. The keybearer spun around and knocked them all away with a strong attack, making them fly towards Donald. Donald burned the armored heartless with fire spells, destorying them. Sora turned his attention to the four shadows. "Goofy!", Sora and Goofy ran towards the remaining heartless, they both threw their weapons at them, they summoned them back and threw them again. Sora grabbed Goofy, the dog charged up and flew around like a rocket destorying all the remaining heartless. Munny and HP orbs absorbed into Sora.

They looked around at the villagers, who were staring at Sora, Donald, Goofy and the girl. As they had just witnessed them fight the Heartless. Sora smiled nervously and dismissed his keyblade.

"What are they looking at?" Donald said grumpily.

"Elsa!" a voice called from the entance of the castle. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak came running out, holding the girl's missing glove. A man dressed in a white suit came running after her. Elsa jumped up and ran away, Sora called after her, "Hold on!"

Elsa ran out to the entrance of Arendelle and she came to a body of water. She turned around as she heard the girl call her name again. "Elsa! Please!"

Elsa stepped back onto the water, freezing part of it solid ice. She glanced back, The girl and the man came running after her, "Elsa, please wait!", Elsa didn't listen and starting running across the water, turning it all into solid ice. "Elsa! Stop!"

The girl fell onto the ice trying to chase after her sister. "Anna!" The man said as he knelt down to her. Elsa ran into the woods. "Oh no, the fjord.."

Everything slowly began to freeze over, snowflakes fell to the kingdom, and all around. Sora, Donald and Goofy caught up to the two. "Are you guys okay?"

"No.." Anna said sadly. "My sister.."

Donald's eyes widen, "That was your sister?" Anna nodded.

"What happened to make her run off like that?" Goofy asked. Anna sighed and began to tell them.

"Well, today was my sister Elsa's coronation. Hans and i met up today and immediately we fell in love. We went to Elsa so that we could get her blessing for our marriage-"

"Wait, you were gonna marry someone you JUST met?" Donald interrupted.

"Well," Anna paused, a tint of red stained her cheeks. Hans blushed a little, coughing into his fist awkwardly.

"Anyway, it's my fault that she ran away and caused all of this!" Anna said. "By the way, you never told me your names."

"I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy." Sora said, introducing the group.

"Sora," Anna nodded at Sora.

"Donald," Anna smiled and knelt down to pet Donald, which made him a tad bit grumpy. "Hey!" Donald quacked.

"Haha..and Goofy." Anna chuckled. She stood up.

"My name is Anna, and this gorgeous, hunk of a man here is Hans." Anna joked a little..

"Nice to meet you guys." Hans waved. "Anyways, we'd better get back to the kingdom."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, you coming?" Anna asked. They all nodded and the five of them headed back to the kingdom as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Kingdom of Arendelle)**_

The five walked through the kingdom. Anna was nervous. "Are you alright?" Hans asked Anna.

"No."

"Did 'ya know?" Goofy asked, refering to Elsa's power to manipulate ice and snow.

"No." Anna said.

The people of Arendelle shivered in the cold of the unexpected winter Elsa had caused. The duke of Weselton panicked, "It's snowing, It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land. And on top of that, She called to those menacing creatures! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" The duke said, grabbing one of the guards by the collar.

"Wait, no!" Anna protested. The duke hid himself behind his two guards. "You! Is the sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!" He angrily assumed.

"No, I'm completely ordinary," Anna answered.

"That's right, she is!" Hans agreed. Anna shot a look at Hans.

"I-In the best way," Hans added.

"And her sister's not a monster!" Sora said to the duke.

"She nearly killed me!" The duke yelled.

"You slipped on ice." Hans said.

"Her ice!" The duke argued.

"It was an accident, she was scared. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean any of this." Anna explained. "Tonight was my fault, I pushed her, so...I'm the one that should go after her."

"What?" Hans exclaimed. Anna requested for her horse.

"Anna, no it's dangerous out there."

Anna smiled, "Elsa's not dangerous."

Anna went to get on her horse, she looked at Sora. "Sora, I saw you, Donald and Goofy fighting those monsters. You protected my sister, so.. you guys can come along as my bodyguards."

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"Anna, i'm coming with you all." Hans suggested.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna ordered.

"My honor." Hans bowed.

Anna announced, "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

Hans looked back at the villagers, then back at Anna. "Are you guys sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna nodded, "She's my sister, she would never hurt me."

Sora used his attraction flow to summon the magical mine train, Donald and Goofy got in their cars behind Sora. "Remarkable.." Hans muttered.

The four of them headed out to find Elsa.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Snowy Mountains)**_

Elsa trudged up the snow covered moutains. A kingdom of iceolation, and she felt like the queen of it all. "Why...Why couldn't I control it?" Elsa asked herself. She sighed, knowing that she can't go back to Arendelle with the villagers aware of her power. Elsa didn't know where to go, or who to trust.

_"My dear, It seems that you're in a bit of mess here.." _A voice said. A portal of green fire formed behind Elsa and out from it came, Maleficent. Elsa spun around to see the dark witch.

"Wh-Who are you?" Elsa asked Maleficent, taking a few steps back. Maleficent slowly walked towards Elsa.

"Don't be afraid my dear, for I have come to aid you in embracing your power." Maleficent said. Elsa took off her other glove.

"Why do you want to help me?" Elsa asked. Maleficent smiled malevolently.

"You see Elsa, I witnessed it when you lost all control. You were so scared and didn't know who to turn to for help. You tried to conceal it, but you couldn't help but to feel it."

Elsa remained silent. Maleficent held out her hand to Elsa. "I.."

"Come child, give me your hand and i'll help you unlock your true potiential."

Elsa ran out of options, she didn't want to go back to Arendelle. All her life, she tried to hide from what she was born with, but the power she had only got stronger and made itself more aware to her. Elsa nodded and took Maleficent's hand. A dark aura surrounded Elsa and unlocked her true power.

"Maleficent.." Elsa said. Maleficent exited through a portal of green fire, and left Elsa by herself.

Elsa smirked. "The cold never bother me anyway.." She removed her cape and got to work. "It's time to test, what I can do..", She began to construct an entire castle made purely out of ice with an staircase the lead up to it. Elsa even changed her outfit into a dress made from ice. Elsa took off her tiara, and tossed it into the dark abyss down below. Although she unlocked her full power, she wasn't aware that she slowly had darkness forming at the bottom of her heart, it soon to be filled to the brim.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Frost-filled Fjord)**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna traveled through the forest. "Elsa!" Anna called out to her sister, recieving no response in return. Sora folded his arms behind his head, "You've been calling her name for hours now..", Goofy nodded. "Yeah, I don't think she's here."

Anna shook her head. "Elsa! It's me, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She waited for her sister to respond. But nothing.

"We promise you chocolate!" Donald yelled loudly.

"Of course, none of this wouldn't have happened if she had just told me her secret."

"Well Anna, you did push her over the edge.." Sora said.

"Heh, she's a stinker." Anna laughed. Heartless then emerged from the ground. One shadow heartless. Anna screamed as the Heartless had startled her. Her horse neighed violently and knocked Anna off and then it ran away. Sora summoned his keyblade, "Anna, watch out!"

Sora quickly ran in front of Anna and slashed a shadow heartless that tried to attack her. "Oh no, no, no. My horse!" Anna panicked a little. "Great.. now were going to have to travel on foot." Anna shivered.

They traveled until nighttime. They all trudged through the deep snow, Anna complained, Donald shivered. "I'm freezing!"

"Snow, it had to be snow. She c-couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-"

"Hold on, what's that shack up ahead?" Sora said, pointing to a small shack.

"Fire! C'mon you guys, let's go get-" Anna ran ahead, but ending up slipping and falling down a hill then, landing in a stream. "Anna!" Sora called. Sora, Donald and Goofy slid down the hill and went to help her up. "C-C-C-Cold.."

"You shouldn't run off like that." Sora said, helping Anna up. Anna's dress was completely frozen, they had no choice but to head to the shack and warm up. "Were not getting any warmer!" Donald quacked. They went to the front.

Anna moved some snow off of the first sign, Anna read, "Wandering Oaken's trading post.." snow fell of off the sign under it.

"And sauna?" Sora said confusingly. "I know right!" Anna smiled.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna)**_

They all entered the shack, the wind slammed the door shut. Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed as they felt heat warm their bodies. "Hoo Hoo!" a voice said.

"Hm?" Anna turned her attention to a large man with a funny-looking moustache and wore a sweater and suspenders, he smiled at them all. "Big summer blow out, half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun bomb of my own invention!" The held up a bottle, smiling. Sora, Donald and Goofy gave the man an odd look.

Anna smiled, "Wow great, um, for now how about boots...winter boots and dresses?"

"That'll be in the winter department."

They all looked at the winter department, which was barely full of anything. But it had all of what Anna asked for. Sora walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any Potions, Hi-Potions, Mega Potions, Elixers, Megalixers, Ethers or Mega-Ethers?"

The large man looked at Sora, "I have them all in stock, sir."

"Great!" Sora said, he bought two of everything. Anna went to the winter department and got her things. "Also um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the queen in particular, passed through here?" She brought her things up to the front.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm are you all." The shopkeeper said.

The door opened, and a man covered completely in snow stepped in and closed the door behind him and brushed some snow off of his body. "You all and this fellow. Hoo hoo! Big summer blow out!" The man walked past Sora and went up to the counter. Anna akwardly stood in front of him. "Carrots." The man spoke

"Huh?" Anna replied.

"Behind you.." The man said back to her. Anna looked back and moved out of his way, "Heh, 'excuse me.." The man took the carrots from the shelf and tossed them on the counter. "A real howler in July, yes?" The shopkeeper spoke. "Where could it be coming from?"

The man went to the winter department and took some rope and a sickle. "The north mountain." he replied.

"North mountain?" Anna muttered, she looked back at Sora, Donald and Goofy. The man placed the rest of his items on the counter.

"That'll be 40." The shopkeeper said.

"40?! No, 10!" The man demanded.

"Oh dear, that's no good. You see, the rope and the sickle are out of winter stock. For supply and demand have a big problem."

The man replied, "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, I sell ice for a living."

Anna chimed in "Oooh, that's a rough business to be in right now...I mean that is really.." The man looked at Anna. "...unfortunate."

"Still 40, but i will throw in a visit at Oaken sauna,"

"But 10's all i got, help me out here!" the man plead.

"Okay, 10 will get you the carrots and no more." the shopkeeper negotiated.

"Okay just tell us one thing mister, what happened on the north mountain?" Sora asked.

"Did it seem magical?" Anna added.

"Yes, now back up, while i deal with this crook here.." The man pointed at the shopkeeper.

"But he's not a-" Donald protested.

"What did you call me?" The shopkeeper stood up and glared at the man. "Uh oh," Sora said. The shopkeeper grabbed the man and took him outside, "Ok, Ok i'm sorr-"

The shopkeeper tossed the man into the snow. "Bye bye!" he went back in his store. A reindeer trotted up to the man, "No Sven, i didn't get your carrots." The reindeer moaned in sadness. "But i did find us a place to sleep..and it's free." He pointed to an empty barn.

Meanwhile in the store, the shopkeeper returned to the counter. "Sorry about this violence. Just the dress and the boots, ya?"

"Uh.." Anna looked out the window and the man and Sven. Sora walked up the counter with 40 munny in his hand. "The carrots and mountain climbing equipment to please."

Anna and Sora nodded to each other. "Yeah, what my spiky headed friend said. Also,do you have place where i can change?"

"In the back." The shopkeeper replied.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Empty Barn)**_

The man and his reindeer Sven decided to rest in the barn for the night. The man was playing a guitar and singing.

"Reindeers are better than people, Sven do you think thats _truue?_"

The man sung the reindeer's part since he couldn't talk. **"Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you! Every one of 'em's bad, except you."**

"Aww, thanks buddy." The man pet Sven and continued singing.

"But people smell better than reindeers, Sven don't you think i'm _right?"_

**"That's once again true, for all except you."**

"Ya got me, let's call it a night.." He sung.

**"Good niiight!"**

"Don't let the frostbite...bite." They were closing their eyes and got ready for a night of peace. Anna opened the door, "That was a nice duet.", Sora, Donald and Goofy walked in after her.

The man and Sven jumped up. "Oh, it's just you guys. What do you want?"

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain!" Anna asked.

The man laid back, "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that.." Anna threw the bag of mountain climbing equipment at the man. "Hey.."

"Take me and my friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy, to the North Mountain."

The man reached into the bag and pulled out the sickle and rope, he shot a look at the four. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

The man sighed and laid back. "We leave at dawn, and you forgot the carrots for Sven.."

"No we didn't" Goofy said. Anna tossed the carrots at the man, it accidentally smacking him in the face. The man sprung up and held his head. "Ooh, sorry, sorry.."

Anna cleared her throat, "We leave now...right now.." The four walked out of the barn, leaving the man and Sven to get ready.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Frosty Mountainside/Frosty Forest)**_

"Hyah!" Kristoff yelled as he made Sven pick up speed on the sled. Anna sat next to Kristoff while Sora, Donald and Goofy rode in the back on the sled. Anna held on to her seat as they went faster. "You fellas alright back there?" Kristoff asked the three.

"Yeah, never better" Sora replied, hanging onto the front seat, Donald and Goofy sitting down casually. "Good, 'cause we like to go fast!"

Anna put her feet up, "I like fast!"

"Whoa, whoa, put your feet down, this is fresh lacker, seriously were you raised in a barn?" Anna put her feet down and Kristoff spit on the spot Anna's feet were and cleaned it.

"No, i was raised in a castle." Anna replied.

"Hm, so tell me guys, what made the queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, it's my fault, I got engaged and she freaked out 'cause i'd only just met him that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage."

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff said confusingly.

"I know right?" Donald agreed.

"Yeah! I got mad, so then she got mad and then tried to walk away and i grabbed her glove-"

"Hold on," Kristoff interrupted, "You mean to tell me, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"We thought it was weird too, Kristoff" Sora added.

"Yes, pay attention. But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so i always thought, 'maybe, she has a thing about dirt!'"

"Didn't your parents ever worn you about strangers?" Kristoff said.

"Yes they did.." Anna scooted away from Kristoff. "But Hans is not a stranger. And neither are these guys."

"Oh yeah? Well, what's his last name?" Goofy asked.

"Of the southern isles." Anna replied.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked.

"Sandwiches." Anna said.

"Best friend's name?" Donald asked.

"Probably John!"

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked.

"Dreamy." Anna blushed.

"Foot size?" Sora asked.

Anna said, "Sora, foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet, what if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff said.

"Picks his nose?" Anna questioned, disgusted by what Kristoff said.

"And eats it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir, he is a _prince._" Anna said.

Kristoff smirked, "All men do it."

"Eww.." Anna exclaimed. "Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like it." Donald quacked.

Anna scoffed, "What are you all, some kind of love experts?"

"No we aren't..but i have friends who are," Kristoff said.

"You have friends that are love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna laughed.

Sven stopped. "Be quiet.." Kristoff whispered. Howling could be heard.

"No, no, no, i'd like to meet these lov-" Kristoff put his hand to Anna's lips.

"No, i mean it."

They all remained quiet. Anna growled and removed Kristoff's hand from her mouth, she was about to say something, but Sora quickly shushed her. Kristoff stood and picked up his lantern. He searched the forest for anything. He looked back, and saw a group of glowing yellow eyes open in the darkness, they growled savagely. "Heartless?" Sora whispered.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff ordered.

Sven ran and pulled the sled at a fast speed. Anna looked back. "What are they?"

"Wolves." Kristoff answered. Sora looked back. "Wolves? Who knew wolves could be scary like that."

"Wolves?!" Anna exclaimed. Behind them the wolves pursued them, the group was in severe trouble.

_**(INFORMATION: Protect the Sled while fending off the wolves!) (Battle music: Rowdy Rumble)**_

The wolves were on their tails. Sora swung his keyblade and knocked one of the wolves off course. Goofy pushed the one wolf back with his shield, making it fly back. Donald casted fire spells on two wolves, setting them on fire and running them off course. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, DUCK!" The three ducked as Anna picked up Kristoff's guitar and hit one of wolves that tried to jump on the sled. Kristoff was amazed at what Anna did, a wolf pulled Kristoff out of the sled. "Christopher!" Anna yelled, she tied the rope to the sled and tossed the end of it to Kristoff.

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff yelled back.

Sora gasped, "Oh no, he's in trouble!"

_**(INFORMATION: Kristoff is in danger!)**_

Anna locked eyes on a mat, "Donald light that on fire!", Donald nodded casted fire on the mat. Anna picked it up and threw it at the wolves attacking him. "Stop!" The wolves flew back as the mat hit them. Kristoff pulled his way up to the Sled. Sora helped him up. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But i didn't!" Anna smiled.

Sora, Donald and Goofy fought off a few wolves until Sven roared, signaling that they were approaching a cliff and they had to jump to the other side. They spun around.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna yelled.

"Don't you tell him what to do," Kristoff handed Anna the bag of equipment and threw her onto Sven's saddle. "I do! Now, get ready to jump Sven!"

The reached the cliff, Sven and Anna jumped to the other side and landed perfectly. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff grabbed eachother's hands and jumped off of the sled. They all made it safely across. The wolves growled with anger on the other side, and ran away. Anna got off of Sven and looked down at the sled which was now in flames, she winced.

"And i just payed it off.." Kristoff whined.

"I promise to replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna said. "And I understand if you don't wanna help us anymore." Anna said sadly, she walked off. "Let's go guys."

"Right behind you." Sora said. They started walking behind Anna.

Kristoff laided in the snow, Sven trotted up to him and talked to him.

"Of course i don't wanna help them anymore." Kristoff said to Sven. Kristoff sat up.

"In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

**"They'll die on their own!" **

"I can live with that.." Kristoff said uncaringly.

**"But you won't get your new Sled if they're dead."**

"Sometimes, i really don't like you.." Kristoff said. "Wait up, we're coming!"

Anna smiled. "You are? I-I mean, I'll let'cha tag along with us!"

Kristoff shook his head and smiled. He got up and ran to catch up.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Elsa's Palace)**_

Elsa stood on her balcony, looking out on the snowy mountains.

"So it seems that her majesty has finally decided to let go and accept her powers." Maleficent appeared through a portal of green fire. Elsa turned around, "Yes, and it was all thanks to you Maleficent." Elsa smiled.

Maleficent shook her head slowly, "No dear, you should thank yourself. Or maybe you should thank me. Now all you need is to learn to accept the darkness that's slowly taking over the light in your heart."

Elsa's smile dropped to a worriful frown, "Wh-What did you say?"

"Thats right, darling. When you touched my hand and unlocked your full potential. I transfered a bit of darkness into your heart. And every minute you spend in this castle, the darkness grows and grows, like a flower thats soon to sprout."

_"Come child, give me your hand and i'll help you unlock your true potential."_ The memory rang in Elsa's head.

Elsa touched her heart. "No..No i don't believe you.." She clenched her fist. "Get out."

Maleficent glared at Elsa. "What did you say to me?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, "I SAID GET OUT!", she shot a ball of frost at Maleficent. a shield of green fire spawned in front of her, melting Elsa's attack. Elsa gasped. Maleficent smiled evilly.

"You wench." Maleficent grabbed Elsa by her neck. "Now listen to me, your sister Anna, along with those imbeciles Sora, Donald and Goofy are coming here to persuade you to come back." Maleficent explained.

Elsa struggled to get free. She looked at Maleficent pleadingly.

"Do whatever you can to make them leave." Maleficent dropped Elsa on the floor. Maleficent turned around to leave through her portal of green fire. She turned her head.

"Even if it means using force.." Maleficent said darkly. She then left Elsa alone in her castle. Elsa rubbed her throat. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, "Ahhh!"

The darkness in Elsa's heart was growing faster now.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Mountain tops)**_

The six of them traveled through the mountains until the break of dawn. They reached a forest like area, it gave them an entire view of Arendelle.

"Arendelle." Sora said looked at the kingdom. Anna looked too.

"It's completely frozen." Anna said. "But, it'll be okay. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Donald said, looking up to Anna. "Yeah."

Anna pointed to her right, "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff smirked, he pointed her arm slightly upward, "I think you mean this way to the North Mountain."

They all looked up, seeing how high it was. They all continued they're way up the mountains.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Frozen Waterfalls)**_

They were all amazed at the area they traveled to. The water from the willow tree's vines were frozen, they had a sparkly look to them. The waterfalls were also frozen over, but it looked beautiful as ever. They walked alongs to take in the amazement.

"I never knew winter could be so, beautiful." Anna commented.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it?" a voice said, agreeing with Anna. She turned around.

"You hear that?" Anna said.

"But it's so white, how 'bout a little color?" the voice said again.

The six tried to out where the voice was coming from. A small snowman with sticks for arms and coal for buttons on his chest waddled behind them. "But not yellow, i mean c'mon, yellow in snow? Bleugh!" The snowman laughed. They all turned to the snowman's attention. They were all silent.

"Am I right?" the snowman said. Anna screamed and kicked the snowman's head off. Kristoff caught it, "You're creepy..", he tossed it to Sora. "Sora, heads up!"

Sora caught it, "What? I don't want this!" He tossed it to Goofy.

"Gawrsh, hello there Mr. Snowman. Here ya go Donald!" Goofy tossed it Donald. The snowman's head fell on Donald. Donald quacked grumpily, "Get it off me!", he picked it up and tossed it to Anna. "Alright we got off to a bad start." The snowman said.

The snowman's body walked around, "Eww, Eww, it's body!" Anna chucked it's head at it's body. The head and body connected and it fell back into the snow. The snowman stood up with it's head upside down. "Wait, what am i looking at, why are you all hanging off of the earth like bats?"

"Hold on a sec," Sora flipped the snowman's head up properly.

"Oh, thank you! Now we're perfect!"

"Well almost.." Anna said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a carrot. "It's like my whole world got turned upside down," The snowman said to Kristoff.

Anna jammed the carrot right through the snowman's head, where it's nose is suppose it be. "Ooh, sorry, too hard!" Anna apologized. The carrot stuck out of the back of the snowman's head.

"Oh I alway's wanted a nose, I look like a little baby unicorn." Donald shoved the carrot farther into the snowman's head, fixing his nose. "Hey, whoa. I love it even more!"

After everyone calmed down, the snowman spoke again.

"Ok, let's start this this over. Hi everyone, my name is Olaf and i like warm hugs!" the snowman said, introducing himself.

Anna looked at Olaf, "Olaf?" Olaf looked at her.

"That's right, Olaf!" Anna smiled.

"And you guy's areeee?"

"Oh right, I'm Anna."

Olaf whispered to Anna, "And who's the kid with the pointy hair, with the weird looking dog and duck?"

Anna replied, "That's Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Okay, now who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked.

"Sven."

"And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven.." Anna replied.

"Oh, the're both Sven. Well then make things easier for me!", Sven then tried to eat Olaf's carrot nose.

"Aww look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too, Sven!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied. Kristoff took off one of Olaf's arms. "Fascinating," Kristoff said to himself as he examined his arm. He bent it, but it didn't break. "How does this work?" Kristoff blurted out.

Olaf's arm smacked him, "Quit it Sven i'm trying to concentrate." Olaf put his arm back on. "Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff said, "We need Elsa to bring back Summer."

"Summer?" Olaf smiled. They all nodded.

"Oh, i don't know why but i've always loved the idea of Summer and the sun and all things hot!"

"Gee, i guess ya never experienced heat before." Goofy said.

"Nope," Olaf said, "But sometimes i like to close my eyes and imagine what summer'd be like if it does come." He seemed so excited about summer.

"Well c'mon, Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf cheered, leading the group to Elsa. "We're coming!" Anna said as she ran with Sora, Donald and Goofy to catch up with Olaf. Kristoff stood there.

"He doesn't know..someone's gotta tell 'im."

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Snowy Kingdom)**_

Hans handed out cloaks to those that were cold. "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?"

Some villagers came to him and retrieved a cloak. "The castle is open, there is soup and hot glog in the Great Hall." He hand the rest of the cloaks to a nearby guard for him to pass out.

"Prince Hans!" The Duke yelled. "Are we expected to sit here and freeze while you give away Arendelle's tradable goods?"

Hans sighed, "Princess Anna has given her orders."

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! Has dawned on you that Princess Anna and her lackeys could be transpiring with a wicked socerist to destroy us all?"

Hans glared at The Duke, "Don't you question the princess, she left me in charge, and will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

"Tr-Treason?" The Duke stuttered. The neighing of a horse caught their attention, Hans turned around to see who it was. Anna's horse came trotting in, it panicked and neighed loudly. Hans ran up to it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa boy, easy..easy." Hans calmed the horse down. The villagers questioned the whereabouts of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna. Hans looked up at the mountains. "Princess Anna and her friends are in trouble, I need volunteers to come with me to help find her."

A couple of men volunteered. "I volunteer two men, my lord."

The Duke turned to his two guards. "Be prepared for anything. And if you encounter the queen..you put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Icicle Yards)**_

"So, how exactly are you going to put an end to this winter?" Sora asked Anna.

"Oh i am going to talk to my sister, heh." Anna said confidently.

"That's it? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff said.

"Yep!"

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Donald quacked.

"Why would I be?" Anna said.

"Oh, i bet she's the nicest, warmest person ever." Olaf said.

The seven of them continued on.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Stairs to the Castle)**_

They all reached a dead end. "So now what?" Goofy said.

"Well, it's too steep, I only have one rope and neither of you know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said.

"Who said i didn't?" Anna tried climbing the mountain's wall.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff said.

"Going...to see...my sister!" Anna said, still attempting to climb.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"You're distracting me.." Anna said.

"How do you even know if Elsa wants to see you?" Kristoff said.

"I'm blocking you guys out, 'cause i gotta concentrate." Anna said. Anna struggled up the mountain.

"Y'know, most people who disappear into the mountains usually want to be alone." Kristoff said

"Nobody wants to be alone, 'cept maybe you." Anna said.

"I'm not alone! I have friends remember?"

"You mean the love experts?" Sora said.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff said.

Anna panted, "Please tell me i'm almost there."

Olaf came back from somewhere, "Hey guys, i just found a staircase leading exactly to where you wanted to go."

"Oh great! Catch!" Anna threw herself into Kristoff's arms. Kristoff caught her. "Wow, thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff and Sven followed Olaf to the staircase. They came across a long staircase that lead to a castle that was made entirely out of ice.

"Whoa.." Sora exclaimed.

"Now that's ice.." Kristoff said in amazement. "I might cry.."

"Go ahead," Anna said walking to the staircase. "We won't judge."

"Stay here, Sven!" Kristoff said. Sven sat on the ground. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf walked up the staircase to the castle.

"Knock.." Olaf said. Anna hesitated. "Just knock," Olaf said again.

"Go ahead, Anna." Sora said. Anna knocked on the large icy doors. They opened up.

"It opened. That's a first." Anna said. "Oh, you guys should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff said.

"Last time i introduce her to someone, she froze everything." Anna said.

"But we're your bodyguards, Anna." Sora said.

"Shouldn't we be with you at all time?" Goofy added.

"Mmm.. true. But trust me, Elsa isn't dangerous."

"Aww but c'mon! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Bye Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sven!" Olaf said walking into the palace. Anna grabbed his arm.

"You too Olaf." Olaf stopped. "Me?"

"Just give us a minute," Anna smiled. She then walked into the palace."

Olaf then started to count to 60. "1, 2, 3...", Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff sat on the steps joined him in counting to 60.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Elsa's Palace)**_

Anna slowly walked through the foyer of the palace, she looked around at the architecture Elsa had created. "Whoa..." she whispered to herself.

"Elsa!" It's me, Anna!" Anna nearly slipped on the icy floors.

"Anna.." Elsa's voice said. Elsa walked out to see Anna, she smiled nervously. Anna looked at Elsa, "Whoa.. you look, different, it's a good different. A-And this place, it's amazing!" Elsa knew what her task was. And she knew that the darkness was quickly growing in her heart.

"Thank you. I never knew what i was capable of." Elsa said, shrugging.

"Look, i'm so sorry for what i-"

"No, no, no. You don't have to apologize. But, i think you should go.."

"But i just got here," Anna said.

"But you belong in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"And so do you.." Anna said.

"No, Anna i belong here. Alone, where i can be who I am, without hurting anybody." Elsa looked to the ice stairs.

"Actually about that-"

_"..59, 60!" _A unison of voices said loudly.

"What is that?" Elsa said, her voice shaking a little.

Olaf came running in, "Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah, you built me. Remember?"

"And you're alive?" Elsa smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah, i think so.." Olaf said.

"It's just like the one we built as kids." Anna knelt down next to Olaf. "Elsa, we were so close, we can be like that again."

Elsa had a frightened look on her face. She remembered when she and Anna were kids. Anna used to know that Elsa had powers, but when Elsa accidentally hit her in the head with frost, injuring her and causing the platinum blonde streak in her hair. Their parents took them to trolls, where they removed the memories of Anna's acknowledgement of Elsa having powers from Anna's memory. Then that's when Elsa was forced to cut all ties with people, including her own sister.

"No..we can't, goodbye Anna." Elsa said sadly, turning away from her sister.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said, jogging up the stairs.

"No, i'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa argued.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!" Anna argued back. "Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

Anna followed Elsa, and tried to make her understand. "For the first time in forever, Elsa, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can try to fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear anymore!"

Anna followed Elsa upstairs, "I'll be right here!"

Elsa turned to Anna, "Anna.. please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

"Yeah bu-" Anna started.

Elsa interrupted, "Yeah, i know, you mean well, but leave me be! Yes i'm alone, but i'm alone and free!" Elsa walked out onto the balcony, Anna followed.

"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!" Elsa yelled.

Anna said, "Actually, we're not.."

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa questioned.

"I've got the feeling that you don't know!" Anna said

"What do i not know?" Elsa asked again.

"Arendelle's in, deep, deep, deep...snow.." Anna told her sister.

"What?" Anna exclaimed.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna said.

"Everywhere?" Elsa began to panic.

"But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna said, smiling. Snowflake fell harding as it began to flurry.

"I-I can't, i don't know how."

"Sure you can, I know you can, 'cause for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid." A blizzard began to take place inside of the castle.

"Ohh.. I'm such a fool i can't be free! No escape from the darkness inside of me!" Elsa panicked.

"We can work this out together," Anna said.

"I can't control the curse!" Elsa yelled.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made!" Anna said, trying to calm Elsa down.

"Ohhhh, ANNA PLEASE YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!"

"Don't panic, we'll make the sunshine bright."

"There's so much fear! You're not safe here!" Elsa panicked even more. She didn't know how to thaw out all of Arendelle. She regret ever crossing Maleficent, she regretted running off. Anna still tried to calm Elsa down even though she was panicking so much that she conjured up a blizzard. "We can face this thing together!"

"I CAN'T!" Elsa screamed, she exploded with anger as she threw her arms out, throwing frost in every direction, unknowingly hitting Anna in her heart with frost.

"Ahh!" Anna screamed, she fell to the icy palace floor in pain, clutching her heart. Elsa turned around, she gasped at what she had done.

"Anna!" Sora called. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olaf and Kristoff came in and ran to the downed Anna.

Sora and Kristoff knelt down beside each side of Anna. "Anna, are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay.." Anna said. They both helped Anna up. "I'm fine.."

"Who are these.." She remembered what Maleficent toward her.

_"Look who's shown up, It's Sora and his meddling partners", Maleficent's voice rang throughout the room._

"Maleficent?" Sora said. Maleficent appeared through a portal of green fire. "I expected you to show up and try to persuade Elsa to come back to Arendelle."

Sora summoned his keyblade, Donald took out his staff and Goofy got out his shield. "Why did you tell her that?" Sora glared at the evil witch. Anna looked at Elsa, then at Maleficent.

"Because, she's going to accept the darkness thats growing in her heart. By now, it should be almost filled to the brim." Maleficent laughed darkly. Sora gritted his teeth and ran at Maleficent, he swung at her with his keyblade, but she disappear in a puff of thick, black smoke.

_"Elsa, get these imbeciles out of your castle now, i command you!"_

Elsa's eyes glowed yellow. "You all need to go."

"No Elsa! We can figure this thing out together!" Anna plead.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter. To stop the darkness that's taking over my heart?!"

"Anna, i think we should go!" Kristoff said, trying to lead her out of the castle. The castle around was slowly melting.

"No, i'm not leaving without Elsa!"

A dark aura surrounded Elsa, her eye's glowed bright yellow. "Yes..you are.."

Elsa struck the floor with frost. A large puff of smoke formed, a pile of snow gotten bigger and bigger. It soon turned into a giant snow monster, with ice on his limbs. Sora backed up, "Guys.."

The gigantic snow monster roared in their faces. "Run!" Donald yelled.

_**(INFORMATION: Escort Anna, Olaf and Kristoff while escaping the snow monster, Marshmallow.) (Battle Music: Dance to the Death)**_

Heartless emerged from the floors as Sora, Donald and Goofy lead Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out of the castle. Sora, Donald and Goofy made they way through the heartless as they passed them by. Marshmallow shook the ground as he chased after the six. They six slid down the first set of steps, then when they came to the second set Marshmallow was about to crush them with his foot. "SORA!" Anna yelled. Sora threw his keyblade at Marshmallow's leg, slicing it off, they quickly, made way for the exit. "This way!", Marshmallow quickly fixed his leg and chased after them.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Stairs to the Palace)**_

They all panted heavilly. Anna growled and made a snowball, "It is not okay to try and crush people!" Sven trotted up to the group.

"Whoa there fiesty pants," Kristoff said, "Calm down!"

"Okay.. I'm calm.." Anna said.

Sora panted. "So is everyone oka-"

Anna threw the snowball at Marshmallow, it hit him in the head. The snow monster roared with anger and he started to chase them all. "

"A-Anna!" Sora said nervously. Anna panicked, "I'm sorry!"

"Go you guys! i'll destract him!" Olaf said.

Sora quickly used his attraction flow, the magic mine train appeared. "Get in!" They all got in a car and Sora took off down the snowy hills.

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat Marshmallow!) (Battle music: Desire for all that is lost)**_

The magic mine train flew across the snowy mountain trails, the train making it's own tracks. Marshmallow chased after the train, swatting at it with it's icy sharp claws. Sora's keyblade changed into a whip-like weapon, he circled around Marshmallow and whipped it with his keyblade. Marshmellow cried out in pain, he retaliated with him punching the mine train, injuring everyone by a large amount. "Sora!" Donald said as he healed Sora.

Donald healed the rest of the train. Sora attacked the big snow monster in whip-like comboes. Donald casted fire on the monster, weakening it gradually. Sora's eyes flashed green, he jumped out of the train as flew over to Marshmallow and attacked it in a flurry of whip comboes, the snow monster roared in pain. He flipped off of Marshmallow and landed back in the train. The snow monster fell over and they escaped.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Snowy Trails)**_

The mine train got close to the ground, it's disappeared and they started running. "Yes! Sora that was amazing!" Anna exclaimed happily. Kristoff exclaimed also, "How in the world did you make that flashy thing appear out of thin air?"

"It's a long story." Sora chuckled.

Kristoff was about to say something until they reached a cliff.

"It's a 100 foot drop." Anna said.

"200.." Kristoff began to dig something in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Goofy asked.

"Making a snow anchor. If we drop from this we'll be safe." Kristoff explained. They each tied rope to their waists. Rustling began to sound from over the trees, Marshmallow must've gotten up.

"Okay on three.." Kristoff said. "One..."

"You tell me when i'm ready to go," Anna muttered confidently.

"Two!" Kristoff counted.

"I was born ready," Anna said ambitiously. "Calm down," Kristoff said nervously. A tree came flying towards them.

"THREE!" Anna said, jumping down. "What the.." Kristoff exclaimed. Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy then fell off of the cliff, the snow anchor saving them from dying. Olaf came running after them, "Hey guys, I think we totally lost Marshmellow back there!"

Marshmellow then ripped through the tree and were coming after them. Marshmellow kicked Olaf off of the cliff.

"Olaf!" Donald yelled.

"HANG IN THERE GUYS!" Olaf said before hitting the ground.

"Kristoff, pick up the pace!" Sora said.

"I'm trying.." Kristoff said, lowering them all down as fast as possible. They all then felt something pull them back up. "What?" Anna exclaimed. Marshmellow pulled them back up. "DON'T COME BACK!" He roared, covering them all with snow.

"We won't.." Anna said. She grabbed Kristoff's knife and cut the rope, leaving them all to fall to the bottom.

They all fell in the powdered snow, they were all unharmed.

"Hey, it really does feel like a pillow!" Donald said, standing up. The rest of them. "so now what?" Kristoff said.

"Now what?" Anna blushed at Kristoff. "Now what?" Anna said, finally coming to realization.

"Ohhh, what are we gonna do? She threw me out, I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this!" She said. "Also, who was that witch that was with Elsa? It's she was controlling Elsa in what do to."

"That was Maleficent." Sora said, "I think she found and helped Elsa when she wandered off. Ever since, darkness has been in Elsa's heart for some time. At this rate, if we don't get Elsa back to Arendelle and Arendelle back to normal. Maleficent could possibly take Elsa and make her a Heartless and then this world will fall into darkness!" Sora explained.

"So, in any other words, we'd better haul our hind pots?" Anna said.

"Pretty much." Donald said. Kristoff sighed and looked at Anna.

"Whoa...your hair.." He said.

"I just felt off of a cliff you should see your hair." Anna said,

"No, yours is turning white!"

One of Anna's pigtails was slowly turning white.

"It's from when Elsa struck you, isn't it?" Donald asked,

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

Kristoff hesitated. "No."

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

"N-No, I didn't. Anna you need help, c'mon guys."

"Where are we going?" Goofy asked.

"To see my friends." Kristoff replied.

"The love experts?" Anna said.

"Uh huh, and don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

Kristoff turned around and started walking backwards, "Because i've seen them do it before."

They all followed Kristoff's lead.

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Elsa's Palace)**_

Elsa paced back and forth. "Get it together, Elsa.." she told herself.

"Don't feel.." she said. "Don't feel!"

_"Still trying to keep that power of yours under control?" Maleficent's voice rang._

"Maleficent!" Elsa said, startled by her voice. Maleficent appeared through her portal of green flames. "Why did you do it? Why did you make me attack them?", tears welled up in Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa my dear, that wasn't me that made you do it..." Maleficent said.

"...It was your heart's command. After all, it is filled with darkness."

Elsa touched her heart. "No, i-i never asked for this, I didn't want the darkness inside me. I just wanted to be free!" Tears streamed down Elsa's face.

"Oh, poor child. When the darkness finally settled in your heart, your powers became harder to tame." Maleficent walked towards Elsa, she embraced her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Elsa sniffled.

"I'm like a mother who wants what's best for her daughter." Maleficent laughed hauntingly. Elsa sobbed silently, and wrapped her arms around Maleficent, unknown of what she really has in store for her.

_**(Arendelle: Trolls' Village)**_

They traveled to a village that looked like it was full of rocks.

Olaf rode on Sven's back. "Sven look, the sky's awake." Olaf said, looking up at the sky.

Anna shivered. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff was about to put his arm around Anna. Sora, Donald and Goofy snickered and giggled at him. Kristoff's face burned red with embarrasment.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing," Sora said, trying to hold in his laughs. Goofy covered his mouth and Donald covered his bill.

"Oh, ok." Anna looked at Kristoff, "You okay? Your face is red."

"Oh it's nothing..nothing at all.." Kristoff said nervously.

"So, uh, about my friends." Kristoff started, "Well, i say friends and their more like family. When i was a kid, it was just me and Sven, until they kinda took us in."

"They did?" Anna said softly.

"Yeah, i don't wanna scare you, they can be a little inappropriate. And loud, very loud. Their also stubborn, they can be a little overbaring and heavy."

"Kristoff," Anna interrupted. "They sound wonderful." She smiled.

"They sound fun!" Sora gave his trademark smile.

"Heh, okay then.." Kristoff sighed.

The group approached a yard of boulders. "Meet my family!", Kristoff then began to talk to the large rocks.

"They're...rocks?" Anna said confusingly.

Olaf whispered to the others. "He's caraaazy.."

Kristoff and Sven had began to interact with the rocks.

"Okay, i'll distract him while you guy's run." Olaf said.

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf said loudly.

He whispered to them again. "Because i love you guys, I insist you run!"

"Um, okay.. on that note, we'll be going!" Sora said.

"Agreed." Donald said.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go.." Anna said as she began to follow Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"No, no, no guys wait!" Kristoff yelled.

The rocks began to shake, "Kristoff!"

Anna jumped over rocks that were suddenly moving over to Kristoff and Sven.

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy was frightened by the moving rocks.

"What's going on?!" Sora yelled frightfully.

The rocks unrolled into tiny little trolls. "Kristoff's home!"

They all were excited for Kristoff being there.

"It's great to see you all, but where's Grand Pabby?" Kristoff asked.

"Trolls, they're trolls!" Anna said happily. The trolls then turned their attention to Anna. Everything went silent.

"He's brought a girl!" One of them cheered.

They all resumed cheering. They brought Anna over and threw her next to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff replied. The troll then examined Anna.

"Bright eyes, good nose, working teeth..yes! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!"

Kristoff covered his face in embarrassment. "Um, no..you've got the wrong idea!"

"Yeah!" Anna agreed. "That's not why I brought her here," Kristoff added.

"Yeah, besides-"

"Is it the bumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks?"

"Can we please stop talking about this? We got a serious problem at hand!" Kristoff said, getting annoyed. The trolls continued to embarrass Kristoff with more embarrassing details that Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't need to hear. All of sudden, Anna fell to the ground. "Anna!" Sora exclaimed. Kristoff ran to Anna and held her in his arms, "She's as cold as ice."

The trolls made way for a rock that rolled up to the group. It unballed itself.

"There is strange magic here." The troll spoke.

"Grandpabby.."

"Come, bring her here to me." Grand Pabby said. "Anna, your life is in danger.."

Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped. "Danger?!" Sora exclaimed.

"There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister."

Anna gasped. Grandpabby continued.

"If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever!"

"What.." Sora said sadly.

"What? No.." Anna said.

"But you can remove it right?" Donald quacked.

"I cannot...I'm sorry.." Grandpabby apologized. "If it were her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna said softly.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps!" One troll said.

Anna shivered, a bigger portion of her hair changed white.

"Gee, we'd better get her back to Hans, and quick!" Goofy suggested.

"Hans.." Anna said sofly, her voice growing a little hoarse.

"Sora, think you can do your attraction flow thingy?" Kristoff asked.

Sora nodded, he summoned his keyblade and held it up into the air. In a flash of light, the Big Magic Mountain mine train appeared. "All aboard!" Sora said, trying to mimic a conductor of a train.

They all got in a car. Kristoff let Anna sit in his car, so that he could try and keep her warm. The mine train slowly began to move, it then picked up more and more, and they were off to go get Hans. The train took off into the sky.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf cheered as the train traveled at a high speed. "But who is this, Hans?"

* * *

_**(Arendelle: Stairs to Elsa's Palace)**_

Hans and his men made it to Elsa's palace.

"We are here to find Princess Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Be on guard!" Hans announced to his men. "But no harm is to come to the Queen."

Hans got off of his horse. "Do you understand?"

The duke's guards looked at each other and smirked. Hans slowly walked to the stairs the lead to the palace. Then Marshmallow emeged from his hiding spot, along with a few shadow heartless that emerged from the snowy ground. Hans got startled and he drew his sword. "The creatures from the village!" Hans yelled.

Han's men all fired their crossbows at Marshmallow. Hans slayed what little Heartless had appeared. The duke's guards saw Elsa close the doors to the palace. One of them made a gesture to the other meaning, 'Let's go after the queen.' The two reloaded their crossbows and headed up the stairs. Hans jumped up and slashed at Marshmallow's leg, the snow monster lost it's balance and it fell down the dark abyss. More heartless appeared in front of Hans. "Damned monsters," Hans muttered under his breath.

Elsa hurried up the stairs. The two men barged through the door. "There she is!"

They chased after her. Elsa rushed up the stairs with the Duke's guards on her heels. They reached the top floor. They had cornered Elsa and were going to kill her. Elsa plead, "No, please.."

The first guard fired his crossbow, Elsa raised her hands up in defense and a wall of ice came to her aid. It blocked the arrow. The second guard gave his partner some arrows, they moved around the room to look for the right angle to shoot and kill Elsa.

"Stay away!" Elsa yelled. She shot a wave of ice at the two, they nearly dodged the attack. "Fire!" One of the guards said, ready to attack Elsa.

Elsa fought back with her ice manipulation, she pinned of the the guards to the wall with icicles, an icicle only a inch away from his throat. Her eye's glow yellow, she knocks the other guards crossbow from his hand with an ice ball and summoned a wall of ice to push the man against the wall and probably squash him to death. The wall of ice pushed him through the door to the balcony and was ready to push him off. Hans and his men rushed into the room, he saw what she had done. "Queen Elsa!"

"Don't become the monster they fear you are!" Hans yelled. Elsa looked back at Hans, her eyes as yellow as a heartless'. Hans' eyes widen. "What has she become?"

Elsa's eyes reverted back to normal, she put down her hands and fell to her knees. One of the guards raised his crossbow, ready to kill Elsa. Hans glanced at him and then Elsa. Hans ran over to him and raised his crossbow to the ceiling, making him shoot the chandelier. Elsa looked up as the chandelier fell, she quickly moved out of the way, she fell to the ground. Unconscious.

_**(Arendelle: Dungeon)**_

Elsa awoke in a bed. She looked around and she came to a conclusion that Hans has caught her and put her in here. Elsa sat up, she looked over to what little daylight came in. She got up and ran to the window, but a force held her back and the sounds of chains rattled in the room. She had gaunlets that prevented her from using her powers, they were chained firmly to the floor. Elsa maneuvered her way around them and looked out the window. She saw that the fjord was completely frozen. Ships that were once intact were now destroyed by the weather. "Oh no, what have i done?" Elsa said to herself.

The door opened. Hans walked in with a lantern, he set it down and walked towards Elsa. "Why did you bring me here?" Elsa said angrily.

"I couldn't just let them kill you.." Hans responded.

"But i'm a danger to Arendelle... get Anna!" Elsa said.

"Anna and her friends have not returned."

Elsa turned around to look out the window. "Now if you would just stop the winter, bring back summer, please.." Hans plead.

"Don't you see?" tears welled up in Elsa's eyes, "I can't..."

Hans sighed with disappointment. Elsa continued, "You have to tell them to let me go!"

Hans looked at Elsa. "I will do what i can..", Hans turned around and left the dungeon. Elsa began to panic, she panted heavilly. A dark aura surrounded her and her gauntlets began to develop frost on the outside of them.

_**(Arendelle: Snowy Mountainside)**_

The mine train raced through the mountains of Arendelle. Sora looked back to Kristoff and Anna. "How's she doing?" Sora asked.

Anna's hair has almost turned completely white. "Not good." Kristoff said, shaking his head. "Oh no, at this rate, we'll never make it on time!" Goofy said worrily.

Kristoff took off his hat and placed it on Anna's head. "Hang in there, Anna...crank up the speed, Sora!"

"Roger!" Sora said, pushing the lever as far as it can go, making the train speed up. They were almost there. The train sped through the village in hopes of finding Hans. They headed straight to the castle's gates.

_**(Arendelle: Castle of Arendelle)**_

The mine train disappeared in a flash of light as they approached the castle gates. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff walked up to the gates. Kristoff held Anna in his arms, she shivered, "Are y-you gonna b-be okay?"

Kristoff looked at her, "Don't worry about me.."

The gates opened, three of her servants came out. "Get her warm and find Prince Hans immediately!" Sora ordered.

The servant nodded at Sora, "We will, thank you all.."

They took Anna inside the castle. Kristoff yelled, "Make sure she's safe!"

Anna looked back at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff as they shut the gates.

"Kristoff.." Donald said. Kristoff had a sadden look on his face, as he turned around and left. Sven didn't budge from the gate, as he too was worried for Anna. "C'mon, Sven, let's go.." Sora said, pulling Sven away from the gates. The five of them walked away from the castle, worried for Anna's fate.

_**(Arendelle: Library)**_

The warmth of the fireplace warmed the library. Hans and his men sat and awaited for Anna's return. Hans got impatient, "That's it, i'm going back out to find Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again!" One of his men said.

"If anything happens to her-" Hans started.

The servants barged in with Anna, Hans ran up to her, "Anna! You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" Anna said, standing on her tippy toes trying to kiss Hans.

"We'll give you two some privacy," another said. They all left Anna and Hans alone in the room.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," Anna explained.

"You said she'd never hurt you.." Hans said.

"I-I was wrong..."

Anna groaned in pain as her heart grew colder and her hair became more and more whiter. Hans picked her up and set her on the couch.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me..." Anna said.

Hans eyes got bigger, "A true loves kiss.."

Hans leaned in closer to Anna's face. Anna puckered her lush, pink lips and was ready to kiss the man she loved. Hans stopped and gave Anna a dark, menacing look. "Oh Anna, if only there was someone out ther who loved you.." Hans smirked and got up to his feet.

"What?" Anna said in shock. "Y-You said..you did.."

Han looked out the window. "I was thirteenth in line, in my own kingdom, i didn't stand a chance. I knew, i'd have to marry into the throne somehow."

Anna shivered, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Hans continued, "As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you.."

"Hans.."

"You were so desperate for love, that you were willing to marry me just like that!" Hans grabbed the pitcher of water and walked over to the fireplace.

"I'd figure after we married. I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans poured the pitcher of water into the fireplace, putting it out. Anna fell to the floor, "Hans, no! Stop!"

"But she doomed herself. And you, your dumb little keybearer friend and his lackeys were dumb enough to go after her." Anna plead, "Please.."

"All that's left is to get rid of your friends, kill Elsa and bring back summer."

Anna struggled to sit up, "Y-You're n-no match for Elsa..", Hans knelt down.

"No.." Hans gripped Anna's jaw, "You're no match for Elsa..."

Anna yanked her jaw out of Hans' grip.

Hans stood up, "I, on the other hand. Is the hero that will save Arendelle from destruction." Hans adjusted his gloves and walked to the door.

"You..you won't get away with this..." Anna said, her voice hoarse.

Hans opened the door, "Aww..I already have...", He left, slamming the door behind him. A loud click sounded from the lock of the door. He locked Anna inside and intended for her to die inside the room alone. Anna ran to the door, she collapsed as she put her hand on the knob and tried to open the door. "P-Please, somebody help..." Anna's voice so sore that she couldn't even scream for help.

"Sora...D-Donald..Goofy.." Anna whispered. Her heart stung as death tightened the icicles that formed around her heart.

"K-Kr-Kristoff..." She muttered.

_**(Castle of Arendelle: Conference Room)**_

The Duke of Weselton paced back and forth. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do anything about this we'll all freeze to death!"

Hans walked in, a grim look on his face. "Prince Hans!"

"Princess Anna..is dead." Hans announced, he wore the mask of sadness to hide his ugly face of malevolence.

"What happened to her?" One of his men asked.

Hans paused. "She was killed by Queen Elsa..."

They all gasped. The Duke of Weselton spoke, " Her own sister."

"But they fought those myserious monsters for us the day Queen Elsa went missing. It's a shame of how fast people change their mindset." Another said.

"At...At least we got to say our marriage vows." Hans said, sadness staining his voice. "Before she died in my arms!"

"There can't be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we're all in grave danger!" The Duke said sternly.

"Prince Hans..." The duke said, "Arendelle looks to you"

Hans swallowed spit, "With a heavy heart...I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentenced to death."

_**(Arendelle: Dungeon)**_

The dungeon began to freeze as frost consumed the entire room. Elsa pulled and tugged on her chains. She heard voice from the outside. "Hurry up. She's dangerous so move quickly."

Elsa pulled with all her might. The voices spoke again. "It won't open! It's frozen shut!", the darkness aided her and she broke free from the gauntlets and escaped through the window. The guards busted through the door, only to find out that she escaped. Hans pushed them out of the way, he growled in anger.

_**(Arendelle: Snowy forests)**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kristoff and Sven trudged into the forest. Now knowing that here was nothing else they could do, Sora and company were about to find the Gummi Ship and head out. Sven trotted in front of the four and tried to tell them to go back.

"No Sven, we're not going back." Kristoff said. Sven tried to persuade them again.

"No Sven! Anna is with Hans..so everything's ok..." Sora said, faking a smile.

Sven gave them a look. The wind howled and blew aggressively. They all turned around to see a large white cloud forming over Arendelle.

"Anna!" They all said in unison. Sora used his attraction flow to use the mine train, they all got in and made way for Arendelle. "It's not over yet!" Sora smiled with courage.

_**(Castle of Arendelle: Library)**_

Anna laid there on the floor. Nearly freezing to death. She looked up and saw frost developing on the ceiling. She shivered and closed her eyes. She then heard someone unlocking the door. "Help.." She whispered.

The door opened, a carrot sticking out of the lock. Olaf took his nose and put it back on his face, he then turned and saw Anna. "Anna!" Olaf exclaimed. Olaf went to the fire place and put more wood in. He lit a match and lit up the fireplace.

"O-Olaf, get away from there!" Anna yelled.

"So this is heat? I love it!" Olaf whispered. He ran over to Anna and helped her to the fire place. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him, it wasn't true love.." Anna said, shivering.

"But we ran all the way here.." Olaf said.

"Please, Olaf you can't stay here..You'll melt."

"I'm not leaving until was find some act of true love to save you!" Olaf sat next to Anna. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is.." Anna said sadly.

"That's okay, i do." Olaf stood up and rested his hands and Anna's shoulders. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how Sora, Donald and Goofy helped Kristoff bring you back here to Hans to leave you forever."

Anna thought about it, "Kristoff...loves me?"

Olaf stood in front of Anna, "Wow, you really don't know what love is, do you?" Olaf's face began to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting!" Anna exclaimed.

"Some people are worth melting for.." Olaf said calmly.

The window burst open and the winds blew in and seized Anna's body with frosty air, she shivered in pain. Olaf ran to the window, "Just hold on Anna, we're gonna get through-" Olaf squinted. He heard the howling of a train.

"It's Sora, Donald Goofy, Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

"Th-They are?" Anna said, happiness retuing to her voice.

"Wow, they're really moving fast! I guess i was wrong, he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind.."

"Olaf, help me up!" Anna said, trying to stand up.

"No, no!" Olaf rushed towards Anna, "You need to stay by the fire to keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff!" Anna said, color rushing to her cheeks.

"Why?" Olaf questioned. Anna shot a look at Olaf.

"Oh, i know why!" Olaf exclaimed. "There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords as a passenger of the magical train of love!"

Olaf grabbed Anna's hand, "Come on!"

As they were about to leave the room, icicles began to form all over the room. They hurried and dashed through the castle, they were stopped by a series of icicles that blocked their path. "Back this way!" Olaf said, leading Anna to the other side of the hall, only to be stopped by another blockage of icicles. "W-We're trapped.." Anna said wearily.

_**(Arendelle: Frozen Fjords)**_

Elsa ran through the blistering blizzard that was attacking Arendelle. She looked around for a way to go. A portal of green flames materialized and out stepped her, makeshift mentor, Maleficent.

"Lost again, my dear?" Maleficent said hauntingly.

"I gotta get out of here!" Elsa screamed over the howling winds.

"Running away? Like a coward? Why not finished what you started and destory Arendelle?!"

"What?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Let this world freeze over. Together we can rule over all the others worlds with you alongside me as my apprentice. I'll give you the power to control the Heartless and we'll eliminate Sora, Donald and Goofy. Along with their King. Take my hand, my darling and all shall happen.."

Elsa clenched her fists, "No, i don't want your help, Maleficent! You corrupted my heart with darkness, made me fight my friends! And for what, just so you could use me as your pet? And i was careless enough to trust you!" Elsa screamed. "I have no other choice but to run!"

Maleficent scowled at Elsa. "You had better learn how to mind your tongue."

"No! I'm don't taking orders from a witch! These words comes from the back of my mind, the root of my soul...and the shimmering light in my heart."

"Impossible! Your heart is filled with nothing but darkness!" Maleficent exclaimed.

Elsa smirked, "Sure, there may be just enough darkness in me to make me snap and turn into a Heartless. But I know, that inside that pitch black heart of mine, there's a light that shines bright. A light that won't fade, no matter how much darkness poisons my heart!" Elsa yelled. "Now do me a favor, and leave..me...ALONE!"

Elsa threw a ball of frost at Maleficent, she was too late to block it. "Oomph!" Maleficent flew back and fell onto the cold, snowy ground. Black mist rose from the spot where Elsa hit her. She stood up on her feet, "Mark my words, Elsa...you will regret the simple thought of betraying me."

Maleficent summoned heartless, "Attack her, my heartless!"

Elsa distracted the heartless by blocking them with an ice wall, she hurried to go find a way out.

_**(Sora and co.)**_

The mine trained hurried across the fjords, they rode through the blistering blizzard.

"Hey, I see Anna!" Donald quacked.

"Anna?" Kristoff muttered.

"Let's go!" Sora screamed, making the train pick up speed.

_**(Anna and Olaf)**_

_Anna trudge through the blizzard. Frostbite gnawing on Anna's skin, the icicles tightened on her heart_.

_"_Kristoff! Sora!" Anna yelled, "Donald! Goofy!"

She kept calling their names, hoping that they would hear her.

_**(Sora and co.)**_

They rode faster, the engine chugging and the steam from the train warming them by a small bit. The blistering winds pounding against their skin. A race against time it was, as Sora and company has to try their best to get to Anna and keep her safe. "Almost there you guys!"

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled to the top of his lungs.

**(Anna)**

Anna slowly made her way to the sounds of the train, she felt she hands turn to solid ice. "N-No..I won't.." Anna gritted her teeth. "I can't d-die now!"

_**(Sora and co.)**_

"Sora, watch out!" Goofy screamed, A large ship falling on it's side. "Hang on guys!" Sora made the train swerve around the falling ship. The frozen water cracked and began to spread apart. "Okay, i think we're coming up close!" Sora said to his fellow passengers behind him. He summoned his keyblade in a flash of light. They jumped off of the train, it then disappearing in a flash of light. They ran as fast as they could. Heartless emerged from the ground, "Keep moving!" Sora instructed. Kristoff nodded.

Sora slashed through the spawning heartless as they ran, Donald spun his staff around as he mauled the heartless in fire spells as they kept moving.

_**(Anna)**_

The wind pushed her around and beat her down. Anna stayed strong and kept walking. "Kristoff..." She muttered.

_**(Sora and co.)**_

They heard Anna's voice nearby, calling all of their names.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy...Kristoff."

"Anna!" Kristoff said, they followed her voice.

_**(Elsa)**_

She looked around for Anna. Hans came up behind her, "Elsa! You can't run from this!"

"J-Just take care of my sister!" Elsa said.

"That's the thing. She came from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans said. "I tried to save her but, it was too late!"

Elsa looked down at the ground in sorrow. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white!"

Elsa's heart beat fast. "Your sister is dead!" Hans yelled. "Because of you!"

"No..." Elsa fell to the ground and the blizzard stopped. The frozen sea became refrozen. Elsa weeped and sobbed.

Anna shivered, she looked foward and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff.

"Guys..." she whispered.

"Anna!" Sora shouted. They came running to her, anxious to get her safe. As Anna was about to meet them, she heard a sword pull out of it's sheath. She looked over to where it came from and saw Hans about ready to kill Elsa. She glanced up at Sora and company coming to her aid, then she dashed over to Elsa. "NO!" she yelled.

Anna jumped in front of Elsa and turned to pure ice, blocking Hans' sword. Hans was thrown back as Anna threw her hand out in front of him before she turned to ice. Elsa turned around and saw the frozen Anna. "No!" Elsa stood up and looked at her sister, who was now nothing but a frozen statue. Elsa could do nothing but embrace her sister and sob sorrowful tears. Sora and company made it, but it was too late. They came to a skidding stop.

"Anna?" Sora said, his voice shaking.

"Ohh..No.." Donald plopped down on the ice.

Goofy's mouth quivered, he closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"No..." Kristoff said, he shook his head, as he didn't want to believe what he is seeing is real. Sora got down on one knee, his keyblade in hand. Hot tears fell onto his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He stood up on his feet. Olaf arrived to witness the horror as well. "Anna? No.." he said, unable to process the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Well, it seems that poor old Anna has finally died." Maleficent said as she walked towards the group, who was in the middle of mourning.

"The witch!" Kristoff said, looking at Maleficent. Sora glared at her. Maleficent walked over to Elsa. "The offer still stands...You can either live with the torment of darkness. Or you can join me and together, we can be the one's to open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"Elsa, don't join her. She'll...she'll turn you into a heartless!" Sora screamed.

"Don't to it!" Donald quacked loudly.

Elsa sniffled, "No! I don't want your help anymore..."

Maleficent gritted her teeth. "You dare defy me, you pitiful little wench!"

Maleficent slammed her staff onto the frozen ground. A large heartless emerged from the ground, it was based entirely from ice. It looked exactly like Elsa's bodyguard, Marshmallow, except it had glowing yellow eyes and a dark red hue at the end of it's limbs, a heartless emblem on it's chest. It roared loudly. Sora, Donald and Goofy readied their weapons and ran towards the large heartless.

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless boss!) (Battle Theme: The Corrupted)**_

Sora ran towards the large heartless. He jumped up and attacked it with airboune combos. He raised his keyblade and fire surrounded him, they exploded around him, and burned the heartless boss, making it fall over. Sora dropped to the ground and dodgerolled away from it. Donald used a few thunder spells while it was down, he then ran over to it. "Is it dead?" Donald quacked

The heartless roared and got back up. He summoned icicles out of thin air and made them rain down upon Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Donald, look out!" Goofy yelled, as he blocked some of the icicles. Sora got hit pretty badly by them, felt as if he was near death. A ringing noise blared through his head. "Sora!" Donald healed with a cure spell.

"Thanks!" Sora nodded. He then went to go attack the heartless' legs. He slashed at them with all his might. He spun his keyblade in circles and wildly finshed his combo. "Back off!" The heartless boss roared in pain and it fell down with a loud thud, making the gorund shake.

"Let's heat things up!" Sora smirked.

_**(Limit: Trinity Firaga)**_

_**"Let's go!", Sora's keyblade became engulfed in flames, he raced toward the heartless boss and sliced throught it. Donald floated in the air and shot countless fire spells at the downed boss, he charged up his final attack and threw his hand out as he sent a flame swirling towards it. Goofy spun into the heartless boss, burning it countinously. Sora pointed his keyblade to the sky, charging up a large ball of fire and shot it into the air. Tiny fireballs rained down on the heartless boss, melting him and defeating him. **_

**(LEVEL UP: SORA)**

**(LEVEL UP: DONALD)**

**(LEVEL UP: GOOFY)**

The heartless boss disappeared in a large black puff of smoke. It's captive heart floated up into the air. Maleficent scowled and quickly retreated. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked over to Elsa, who was still crying. Sora lowered his head.

"Oh, Elsa.." Donald quacked sadly.

All of a sudden, They all saw Anna thawing out. Sora raised his head and his sorrowful frown faded into a smile. Olaf smiled in joy, as Kristoff was surprised at what he was seeing.

Soon, Anna finished thawing. Elsa looked up, and smiled. "A-Anna?"

They both embraced in a hug. Elsa felt the small light inside of her dark heart glow brighter and eliminate the darkness that Maleficent had put there. "Oh Elsa.." Anna smiled.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa said, smiling brightly at her sister. Anna smiled, "I love you.."

Olaf gasped, "An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart!"

"True love, love...of course!" Elsa said, coming to a realization.

"Elsa?"

"Love!" Elsa said. She had began to thaw the winter she had caused. Elsa and company got on a ship and everything around them defrosted. Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled as they saw the snow being lifted off of the ground. All of Arendelle had thawed and summer had returned.

"I knew you could do it." Elsa smiled at her sister. Elsa turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy, she walked up to them.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. Thank you for aiding my sister in her quest."

Sora ruffled his hair, "Don't mention it Elsa."

"Aw shucks, it was our pleasure." Donald quacked

"Gee, your welcome, a-hyuck!" Goofy laughed.

"Well hands down, this is possibly the best day of my life." Olaf began to melt, "And quite possibly my last."

"Olaf! Hang on little guy!" Elsa revived Olaf and gave him his own flurry he that the could stay alive. "My own personal flurry," Olaf giggled. Hans groaned as he got up. "Uh oh," Sora summoned his keyblade and him and Kristoff walked towards Hans. "No, no boys. i've got this." Anna said, stopping them. Anna walked up to Hans.

"Anna, i thought she froze your heart!" Hans exclaimed.

"The only frozen heart around here, is yours." Anna then cocked back and punched Hans right off of the ship.

"Well, i guess we'll be going." Sora said.

"Will we see you all again?" Elsa said.

"Yeah, we promise!" Sora nodded.

"Here, have this!" Elsa ran over to Sora and handed him a icy keychain.

"This is for helping us save Arendelle."

"Thanks.." Sora smiled.

Anna walked over to say her good byes. She giggled.

"Later, spikey!" She ruffled Sora's hair, Sora laughed in response.

"Seeya, grumpy duckling!" She knelt down and pet Donald's head, this time Donald didn't mind so much.

She stood up and laughed, "Bye, Goofy McShieldy-pants..." Anna smiled, lightly nuzzling Goofy's nose. Goofy gave his goofy laugh in return.

"What's with the nicknames, Anna?" Sora laughed.

"It's what friends do, right?" Anna smiled warmly. "We are all your friends, right Sora?"

Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf smiled at the three, waiting for an answer.

Sora nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you all will always be in my heart.", Sora summoned his keyblade, a large keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora pointed to it and sealed it.

"All aboard!" Sora shouted. He used Attraction Flow to summon the mine train and they rode into the sky. Anna yelled out to them, "Come back and visit some time!"

"We'll miss you!" Elsa yelled, waving to them.

"Teach me to make flashy things appear out of thin air some time, will ya?!" Kristoff yelled.

"Your hair is way too spikey!" Olaf yelled.

Sora laughed. "Bye guys!"

And with that, they headed back to the Gummi Ship and prepared to head to the next world.


	2. Alternate Boss Battle: Hans

Kingdom Hearts Scenario: Arendelle (Frozen)

Alternate Boss Fight: Hans

"Anna!" Sora shouted. They came running to her, anxious to get her safe. As Anna was about to meet them, she heard a sword pull out of it's sheath. She looked over to where it came from and saw Hans about ready to kill Elsa. She glanced up at Sora and company coming to her aid, then she dashed over to Elsa. "NO!" she yelled.

Anna jumped in front of Elsa and turned to pure ice, blocking Hans' sword. Hans was thrown back as Anna threw her hand out in front of him before she turned to ice. Elsa turned around and saw the frozen Anna. "No!" Elsa stood up and looked at her sister, who was now nothing but a frozen statue. Elsa could do nothing but embrace her sister and sob sorrowful tears. Sora and company made it, but it was too late. They came to a skidding stop.

"Anna?" Sora said, his voice shaking.

"Ohh..No.." Donald plopped down on the ice.

Goofy's mouth quivered, he closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"No..." Kristoff said, he shook his head, as he didn't want to believe what he is seeing is real. Sora got down on one knee, his keyblade in hand. Hot tears fell onto his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He stood up on his feet. Olaf arrived to witness the horror as well. "Anna? No.." he said, unable to process the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Well, it seems that poor old Anna has finally died." Maleficent said as she walked towards the group, who was in the middle of mourning.

"The witch!" Kristoff said, looking at Maleficent. Sora glared at her. Maleficent walked over to Elsa. "The offer still stands...You can either live with the torment of darkness. Or you can join me and together, we can be the one's to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"Elsa, don't join her. She'll...she'll turn you into a heartless!" Sora screamed.

"Don't to it!" Donald quacked loudly.

Elsa sniffled, "No! I don't want your help anymore..."

"Nevermind, your heart to filled with too much light." Maleficent chuckled. She looked over at the downed Hans. "He is perfect. His heart is as darker than the average heartless, he will do just fine."

"Huh?" Sora said confusingly. Then, Maleficent walked over to Hans and touched his forehead with her staff. A blackish purple aura surrounded Hans and he then began to rise on his feet, sword in hand. He looked at himself and saw what he became. A force that was filled with the power of darkness. He grinned maniacally and his eyes shot directly towards Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Elsa looked at Hans frightfully, then she looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy who readied their weapons.

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat Hans!) (Battle Music: Sinister Shadows)**_

Sora ran towards Hans as he did the same. They slammed their blades together, making a loud clashing noise. Sora traded blows with Hans, Donald shooting spells at the swordsman while Goofy tried to tackle Hans down with his shield. "BEGONE!" Hans screamed bringing his sword down upon Sora in an axe-like motion.

Sora blocked the attack, stunning Hans for a moment and attacked him with a fast flurry of comboes. "Aha!" Sora spun around into Hans with a heavy attack, knocking him down into the snow. Hans got up and shook his head. "You're pretty good Keybearer, but can you withstand this?!" Hans gave Sora a dementing look and charged over to him. Sora was overwhelmed by a heavy sword combination excuted by the possessed swordsman. "Grrrraaah!", Hans grabbed Sora by his hood and attempted to impale him, in a matter of a second, Sora managed to avoid the quick stab and got out of Hans' grip by hitting him in the chin with his keyblade."Back off!"

Donald healed Sora of his cuts and gashes, a warm, green light washing over him. Sora charged towards Hans, who was getting up and was fastly recovering from the hit he took from Sora. "Try and stop me now!" Darkness rageds around Hans, he spun his blade and attacked Sora with a quick swing, Sora tried to block the rest of his combo, but was taking to many hits. "PERISH!" Hans leaped up into the air and came down upon Sora with his blade, who luckily managed to block the last attack. Sora's eyes flashed green.

**(Reaction Command: Swordplay)**

**Sora knocked Hans' sword from his grasp. Hans quickly ran over to get it. Sora raced towards him, as Hans reached out to pick up his sword, Sora then swung at Hans and hit him in his stomach. Sora quickly slashed away at Hans while he was stunned and then jumped up and knocked him away with the final hit.**

Hans clutched his head, "Wh-What are you?"

Sora smacked Hans around with a few keyblade combos and launched him into the air. Spinning into the air, Sora kept him airbourne with endless combinations. "This is it!" Sora knocked Hans back down into the snow with a strong swing of his key. "Ugghaa!" Hans gasped in pain. Sora landed on the ground. He looked over at Hans, who was on the ground in pain. The darkness the once possessed him left his body. And Hans was left unconscious.

**(LEVEL UP: SORA)**

**(LEVEL UP: DONALD)**

**(LEVEL UP: GOOFY)**


	3. Alternate Boss Battle: Elsa

Kingdom Hearts Scernario: Arendelle

Alternate Boss Fight: Elsa

"Anna!" Sora called. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olaf and Kristoff came in and ran to the downed Anna.

Sora and Kristoff knelt down beside each side of Anna. "Anna, are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay.." Anna said. They both helped Anna up. "I'm fine.."

"Who are these.." Elsa remembered what Maleficent told her.

_"Look who's shown up, It's Sora and his meddling partners", Maleficent's voice rang throughout the room._

"Maleficent?" Sora said. Maleficent appeared through a portal of green fire. "I expected you to show up and try to persuade Elsa to come back to Arendelle."

Sora summoned his keyblade, Donald took out his staff and Goofy got out his shield. "Why did you tell her that?" Sora glared at the evil witch. Anna looked at Elsa, then at Maleficent.

"Because, she's going to accept the darkness thats growing in her heart. By now, it should be almost filled to the brim." Maleficent laughed darkly. Sora gritted his teeth and ran at Maleficent, he swung at her with his keyblade, but she disappear in a puff of thick, black smoke.

_"Elsa, get these imbeciles out of your castle now, i command you!"_

"Elsa, please. We've gotta get you back." Sora plead. Elsa gritted her teeth in anger, a dark aura burned over her. She raised her hand and shot a ball of ice at Sora, who quickly dodged out of the way. "Whoa!"

"Leave!" Elsa roared, getting into a defensive stance as if she was prepared to fight.

"It's no use. It looks like she's being controlled." Kristoff said. Sora summoned his keyblade. "Guess we gotta do this the hard way."

**(**_**INFORMATION: Bring Elsa back to her senses!) (Battle Music: Tension Rising)**_

Elsa fired another ball of ice at Sora and company. Sora deflected it and knocked it back towards her, which stunned her on impact leaving her open for attacks. Sora attacked her with swift keyblade strikes, hitting her with a heavy attack that knocked her backwards. Donald raised his staff and lightning bolts rained down upon the queen. In a matter of seconds, she surrounded herself with a barrier of ice that protected her from attacks. Goofy wound up his shield and charged at the barrier, making a medium sized crack.

"Elsa please! This isn't you!" Anna cried.

Sora attacked the barrier until it shattered. Then he wore her down with more strikes. "Aha!" Sora brung his keyblade down upon Elsa, knocking her backwards. Elsa was too angry to feel pain, she produced claw-like gaunlets made of ice and dashed toward Sora. She mauled him with sharp comboes, then sent him in the air with an upper slash. Sora felt unexplainable pain as he was launched up into the air, he quickly recovered his footing and used a Cure spell.

"Heal!" The green light healed him of his wounds.

"Sora, no! You don't have to fight her!" Anna cried from the sidelines, trying to stop her sister and her friends from fighting.

"It's the only way she'll listen!" Donald quacked as he dodged an icicle Elsa launched towards him and retaliated with a Fire spell that weakened her as it hit her. She knelt down to the ground and held her head. The dark aura that had held her mind captive was gone. She stood up.

"You all need to go."

"No Elsa! We can figure this thing out together!" Anna plead.

"Anna's right!" Sora added. "Maybe if we'd all pull ourselves together, we could-"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter. To stop the darkness that's taking over my heart?!"

"Anna, i think we should go!" Kristoff said, trying to lead her out of the castle. The castle around was slowly melting.

"No, i'm not leaving without Elsa!"

A dark aura surrounded Elsa, her eye's glowed bright yellow. "Yes..you are.."

Elsa struck the floor with frost. A large puff of smoke formed, a pile of snow gotten bigger and bigger. It soon turned into a giant snow monster, with ice on his limbs. Sora backed up, "Guys.."

The gigantic snow monster roared in their faces. "Run!" Donald yelled.


End file.
